


Against the Wall

by wynnebat



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Manipulation, Post-S2E2, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is me, learning about you," Laurel says, slamming his door open, and Frank thinks it's the angriest come-on he's ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "hit the wall."
> 
> So, that Frank/Laurel scene was the hottest thing ever, y/y?

He runs Laurel out, and for a couple of hours, Frank thinks he's seen the last of her for a while.

It's enough time to cook dinner, managing to avoid two calls from dear old mom while he's at it. Her second call comes with a voicemail, which he gets through half of before he deletes it. Same old shit: _it's been months since he's come by, is that Analise woman working him too hard? Is there another woman in his life? A job?_ He's only got a week until she's likely to come barging into town, so figures he'll call soon.

He's got dinner all laid out on the table when someone knocks loud and hard on his door. Frank strides over, hand idly reaching toward the gun hidden in the coat rack, but he leaves it there when he looks through the peephole. Instead, he begins to open the door.

That's all Laurel needs to push it open.

"This is me, learning about you," Laurel says, slamming his door open, and Frank thinks it's the angriest come-on he's ever heard. She barges her way into his apartment like a woman on a mission, as confident in a t-shirt and sweats as she'd been all dressed up. Once in place on his couch, she crosses her legs and says, "So, how many people have you killed?"

"Never committed a crime in my life," Frank tells her, grinning. He sits down on an armchair across from her.

"January 8th," Laurel tells him.

Frank stills. "You have my arrest record? What the fuck, Laurel?"

"You told me I needed to learn about you," she says. "So here I am."

That... probably isn't supposed to be so hot, Frank privately decides. He's probably a bit messed up, if his girl going through the work to get at his police record is on the side of charming rather than stalking.

"July 26th. Delano Drive. July 5th. Bennet Circle." With each line of his past, Laurel walks closer, and by the time she finishes speaking, she'd sitting in his lap. She's not even grinding against him, not yet, but Frank's already hard at the determined look in her eyes. "Did I score enough points yet?"

"You don't know my middle name," Frank points out, his breath on her lips.

Laurel smiles, and gets it correct. Finally, she kisses him, deeply, triumphantly, and Frank is caught. He'd pressed her against the wall just hours ago, watched her flush, but now there's no wall in sight and Frank's still backed up to the plaster of his past. But the thing is, with her mouth hot against his own, he can't quite mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
